Tsuki no Unmei
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [Suite de Mayutsuki no Hitsugi][D][FINIE] Un amour, un destin, ils s'étaient promis l'éternité... Pourquoi tout devrait il s'arrêter maintenant? Pourchassés par un ami perdu, ont ils un espoir de sauver leur amour? [AU, Yaoi, lemon, vampirisme, tragédie]
1. Night Prey

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **D  
**Pairing** Asagi x Ruiza  
**Disclaimer :** Je vais être grossière mais… FUCK ! Ça m'énerve de le répéter…  
**Genre** **: Suite de Mayutsuki no Hitsugi**,AU, yaoi, tragédie, drame, vampirisme  
**Note :** La suite des formidables aventures de nos deux vampires amoureux XD Quelle note pathétiK qd même…**  
Re-Note : **Cette fic a tout spécialement été écrite pour Kmy, et je met en ligne le premier chapitre en espérant que ça lui plaira... Elle voulait la suite alors je l'ai faite! Gros kisu, et otanjôbi omedetô! Ta Syun  
**Titre :** Tsuki no Unmei  
**Chapitre 1 : **_Night Prey_

**Tsuki no Unmei (1)  
**

**Chapitre 1 :**_ Night Prey_

Le bruit de leur course n'était qu'un murmure parmi le brouhaha de la foule des Tokyoïtes, mais ils savaient qu'_il _les pourchassait toujours. Ils ne voulaient pas se retourner, ils étaient certes en avance mais ne pouvaient pas se fondre aussi aisément que _lui _dans tout le monde grouillant encore dans cette rue de Tokyo à onze heures du soir. Les lumières clignotaient un peu partout, fatiguant les yeux des deux vampires qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment autant de luminosité, qu'elle fut diurne ou artificielle. Eux se faufilaient à travers les passants avec souplesse, les frôlant à peine, bondissant comme des chats sur les pavés mouillés, fuyant ceux qui, quelques mètres plus en arrière, bousculaient et grognaient, les ceinturons portant diverses armes cachées par leurs vestes épaisses, des hommes dont le regard brillait de haine, la bouche déformée en un horrible rictus, tandis qu'ils suivaient avec docilité leur chef qui les menait fermement à ne pas ralentir le pas et à garder les yeux fixés sur les deux silhouettes furtives qui s'échappaient devant eux. Leur chef, Hide-Zou, pourchassait celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son meilleur ami, et qui l'avait rejeté à cause de sa différence un peu trop dangereuse à son goût. _A quoi en est-on arrivés ? _pensa amèrement Ruiza, qui allait à la même allure qu'Asagi, suivant son ombre attentivement, dans la nécessité de ne pas se perdre.

Asagi barra le chemin de Ruiza en tendant le bras, le faisant stopper sa course.

- Quoi ?

- On va essayer de les semer dans ces rues parallèles.

- Mais tu ne connais pas ce quartier !...

- Je sais, mais on ne peut plus rester au milieu de cette foule. Elle nous ralentit et nous met en danger. Bien que ce soit courant à Tokyo de voir des gens à l'apparence douteuse, certains pourraient reconnaître en nous ce que nous sommes réellement.

- Très bien, je te suis.

Asagi prit les devants et s'engagea dans le passage qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche. Mais il n'y avait pas de ces rassurantes ténèbres qu'ils recherchaient pour avoir une chance de se cacher.

- Ne t'arrête pas de courir !

- Mais où aller ?

- Suis-moi, mais ne me lâche pas ! Il y a beaucoup moins de monde ici mais ça ne nous sauve pas pour autant !

- D'accord mais…

- Ruiza ! Ne discute pas !

Asagi se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils dépassaient l'angle d'une rue, et le blond pu voir sur son visage une profonde anxiété.

- Je ne me pardonnerai jamais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Ces hommes nous suivent pour nous détruire !

- Je… Tout ça est ma faute… Je t'ai fichu dans le pétrin…

- Shhht ! Cela me serait arrivé de toute façon un jour ou l'autre… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais l'objet d'une chasse au vampire. Bien sûr j'étais toujours seul… C'est plus difficile de survivre à deux… Mais je suis heureux que tu sois là à mes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive…

Il lui sourit et déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres, posant tendrement les mains sur ses joues. Mais une ombre passa à sa gauche et il se retourna vivement, se tirant de sa rêverie passagère. Ils les avaient rattrapés.

- On s'est fait piégés !

Ruiza se retourna pour fuir dans l'autre direction, mais leur retraite était également coupée de ce côté-ci. Les tueurs de vampires ne leur laissaient aucune échappatoire.

- Asagi ! s'exclama Ruiza paniqué.

- Reste près de moi surtout.

Il lui prit la main et le blond l'étreignit vivement, cherchant des yeux une possibilité de s'enfuir. Hide-Zou traversa le groupe de ses hommes à leur gauche, et s'avança vers eux, se gardant tout de même à bonne distance du couple. Son visage était terrifiant de froideur. De tout son être émanait une haine noire et principalement dirigée contre Asagi.

- Comme l'on se retrouve… Ruiza, écarte toi de cette chose, tu veux ?

Il tenait dans sa main droite une arbalète, arme depuis bien longtemps utilisée par les chasseurs de vampires pour les exterminer. De nos jours encore, elle était plus que nécessaire pour venir à bout de ces créatures de la nuit : les balles n'avaient aucun effet sur eux, seules les flèches ou les dagues d'argent plantées en pleine poitrine avaient la possibilité de les détruire. Hide-Zou savait cela et avait bien l'intention de s'en servir.

- P… Pardon ? demanda Ruiza, incrédule.

- Ecarte-toi de lui ! gronda Hide-Zou en soulevant son arbalète.

Asagi serra les dents et se tint sur ses gardes, dardant son regard rouge sur le châtain enveloppé de son uniforme noir. Ruiza chercha un quelconque secours sur le visage de son amant, mais celui-ci, ne voulant pas faillir au moment le plus important, n'eut pas la force de le regarder. Perdu, le blond balaya du regard les hommes amassés des deux côtés, avant de reporter son attention sur Hide-Zou.

- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu obstinément « cette _chose_ » ? Il a un prénom, il s'appelle Asagi, et il a également des sentiments, comme moi qui suis maintenant de la même espèce que lui… Et je l'aime… Ne me demande pas de te l'abandonner, c'est non. Tu devras nous tuer tous les deux.

Hide-Zou marqua un léger temps de surprise mais se reprit bien vite, faisant saillir les muscles de sa mâchoire tandis qu'Asagi souriait doucement sans relâcher sa concentration.

- Alors tu subiras le même sort !

Il leva promptement l'arbalète et visa Asagi. Ruiza poussa un cri tandis que l'autre vampire le repoussait pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé et d'un bond il esquiva la flèche qui partit se planter dans la poitrine d'un des chasseurs. L'homme s'écroula et tous les autres relevèrent la tête avec une plus grande encore haine dans le regard. Asagi sourit narquoisement mais n'entendit que trop tard l'avertissement de son amant et une autre flèche vint se ficher dans son côté droit. Il poussa un grognement et chancela, interdisant à Ruiza de son regard suppliant de lui apporter son aide. Il posa une main assurée sur la hampe et tira d'un coup, faisant jaillir un flot de sang déclenché par la pointe qui arracha la chair en sortant du corps. Fasciné, Asagi regarda le sang couler sur ses doigts. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été blessé… Pas depuis que sa vie de mortel avait pris fin...Le jeune blond à côté de lui regarda d'un œil médusé son compagnon panser la blessure comme il pouvait, et il lut dans ses yeux presque comme une fatalité qui l'épouvanta et lui donna la force de se rebeller.

- Arrête ça !

Hide-Zou darda un regard acéré sur lui, passant un gant sur son front pour sortir les mèches de cheveux qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux et renâcla en cracha par terre.

- Je dois éliminer les nuisances comme lui ! Combien de victimes a-t-il déjà faites, hein ?

- On en a besoin pour vivre !

- Alors vous devez mourir, c'est aussi implacable que ça, Ruiza.

- Jamais !

Il se planta devant Asagi pour le protéger de son corps, et Hide-Zou émit un bruit signifiant son assentiment.

- Sors-toi de là !

- Non ! Moi aussi je suis une _nuisance,_ ne ? Alors pourquoi vouloir le tuer lui et pas moi ?

- J'aurais préféré ignorer ta nature… Mais je vois que tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix.

Il fixa une nouvelle flèche sur son arbalète et Ruiza sentit l'angoisse monter en lui d'un cran. _Pas cette nuit, pas aujourd'hui… _Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir le projectile qui lui serait fatal, mais Asagi le bouscula à le faire tomber et se prit une nouvelle flèche dans la poitrine. Cette fois-ci, il s'effondra, tandis que Ruiza se relevait vivement pour venir auprès de lui.

- Asagi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, il essuya rageusement ses yeux avant d'aider Asagi à se mettre sur les genoux, lançant un regard venimeux aux hommes qui criaient, excités de voir la _bête_ tombée.

- Aide-moi à la retirer avant qu'il n'en charge une autre…

- Asagi, il faut qu'on fuie !

- Comment veux-tu ? Ils sont partout !

Ruiza posa une main sur la joue de son amant, une expression chagrine sur son visage.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si défaitiste… On est ensemble, mon amour… On peut les semer…

Asagi leva la tête et réfléchit à ces paroles… _Il a raison… Mon heure, comme la sienne, ne sont pas encore venues… _Un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres. Il poussa un cri de rage et arracha la flèche, la jetant au loin avec force, et s'aida de l'épaule de Ruiza pour se remettre debout.

- Crois-tu que c'est ainsi que tu m'arrêteras, Hide-Zou ? demanda Asagi en parlant d'une voix forte.

- Oh mais j'y compte bien !

Il leva pour la troisième fois son arme, mais Asagi empoigna Ruiza par le bras et ils se mirent à courir vers les hommes qui leur barraient la retraite dans le dos. Ne s'attendant pas à cette manœuvre, ils reculèrent en se heurtant les uns les autres, sourds aux hurlements d'Hide-Zou qui s'époumonait à leur dire de les prendre en chasse. Après que le couple eut fait plusieurs mètres, ils semblèrent se rendre compte de leur erreur et s'engagèrent à leur poursuite.

Main dans la main, Asagi et Ruiza tournèrent plusieurs fois dans des rues inconnues, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Au bout d'un moment de course acharnée, Asagi commença à ralentir involontairement le pas, et s'appuyant en grimaçant contre un mur.

- Tu devrais continuer sans moi…

- Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne ici ! Tu m'as appris à me montrer plus fort que ça, Asagi !

- Mais… Cela fait si longtemps que je cours… que je cours après la mort… Tous ces siècles à vivre, à regarder défiler les époques, se faner les civilisations… Je suis fatigué de vivre…

Ruiza s'approcha doucement de lui et souleva son menton.

- Et moi sans toi, que deviendrais-je ?... C'est toi qui m'as transformé en vampire pour que je passe l'éternité à tes côtés… On mourra ensemble, un jour, mais le moment n'est pas encore arrivé. Asagi, onegai… Pour moi…

Le brun se sentit soudainement très égoïste de vouloir en finir alors que son amant avait besoin de lui. C'était vrai, il l'avait arraché à son monde pour le mener dans le sien, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant…

- Allons-y…

Il se remit d'aplomb et, soutenu par Ruiza, ils se glissèrent dans les ténèbres d'une ruelle étroite et nauséabonde, butant sur les cadavres de détritus rongés par les rats, glissant sur l'eau verdâtre des caniveaux, mettant le plus de distance entre eux et le bruit de leurs poursuivants. Le passage s'agrandissait un peu et il y avait plus la place pour faciliter leurs mouvements. Ruiza sentait qu'Asagi devenait un peu trop lourd pour lui, comme s'il traînait un poids mort qui le faisait pencher sur le côté.

- Ruiza… Il faut que… que je me repose…

Le brun trouva étrange de dire qu'il était fatigué, lui qui n'avait pas non plus connu pareil épuisement depuis sa vie de mortel…

- On va trouver quelque chose… Tu peux te redresser ?...

Asagi serra les dents et, tout en serrant son bras gauche contre son torse, il quitta la position d'arc-boutement dans laquelle il se trouvait pour faciliter à Ruiza leur avance.

Ils débouchèrent dans une rue plus grande mais tout aussi mal éclairée, à l'avantage d'être déserte. Ruiza détailla rapidement les bâtisses, tandis qu'Asagi grognait en respirant avec difficulté, puis il avisa une petite habitation bordant le coin de la rue et les dirigea vers elle sans hésitation. S'il y avait un mortel endormi, tant mieux, cela leur ferait de la nourriture. Arrivé sur le palier, il appuya Asagi au mur, qui se laissa tomber pour souffler un peu, et tenta d'abord d'ouvrir la porte sans forcer, puis donna de grands coups d'épaule et de bottes qui eurent raison de la serrure et elle céda dans un craquement. Asagi leva les yeux vers son amant déterminé et se sentit très touché de la peine qu'il se donnait pour lui… Il savait que Ruiza n'agissait que pour le sauver lui, ne pensant même pas à sa propre survie. Il le vit disparaître dans le trou d'ombre et se leva peu après, non sans difficulté. Il entendit un cri alors qu'il pénétrait dans la maison, repoussant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança précautionneusement vers le salon où brillait la lumière tamisée d'une petite lampe posée sur une table…

Ruiza avait un genou à terre, tenant dans ses bras une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds tachés de sang… Ses joues avaient perdues leur couleur et tandis que son amant terminait de la vider de sa vie, il vit dans ses grands yeux bleus posés sur lui une profonde tristesse qui passa comme un nuage devant le soleil, avant que son regard ne se voile et qu'il ne regarde désormais plus que l'obscurité…

Asagi fut frappé par la beauté de ce spectacle, fasciné par le sang rouge sur la peau blafarde de la morte qui semblait juste être tombée dans un profond sommeil et qu'un simple baiser ramènerait en ce monde. Ruiza releva la tête en haletant, puis se rendit compte de la présence du brun et tourna ses yeux vers lui, essuyant d'un revers de la manche l'hémoglobine qui perlait sur ses lèvres et son menton. Etonnement, Asagi n'avait pas faim… Il ne voulait pas risquer de briser la fragile pureté qui émanait de ce tableau… Mais Ruiza reposa le corps de l'européenne à terre et l'invita à venir se nourrir… Le brun eut du mal à trouver un quelconque goût à ce qu'il faisait. Son amant était toujours obligé de l'aider dans sa tâche, de l'assister comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui-même. Mais il n'y faisait guère attention… Il tenait le corps inerte de la jeune occidentale contre lui et frôlait son visage pâle avec ses cheveux nuit, tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur son cou comme s'il caressait une amante… Ruiza ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, mais n'avait pas envie de le déranger… Il y avait comme une bulle autour d'eux, quelque chose comme si le rêve avait envahit la réalité déjà bien différente de celle qu'ils vivaient eux…

Asagi s'arracha à l'étreinte sanguinolente de la jeune femme et sentit que cette féerie macabre qui l'avait envahi le quittait, happé dans cet autre espace temps qui l'appelait en murmurant son nom…

- Asagi !

Le brun se reprit et réalisa qu'il s'était laissé tomber en arrière, certes rassasié mais néanmoins affaiblit et blessé. Des bras entourèrent son torse et il sentit contre sa joue les cheveux blonds de Ruiza qui le chatouillaient.

- Mon amour, tu devrais t'allonger pour reprendre des forces.

Asagi n'avait pas vraiment envie de changer de position, calé entre les cuisses de son amant, appréciant la présence de son bassin contre son dos.

- Hai… Si j'arrive à me lever…

Asagi quitta à demi son état léthargique le temps de se relever et d'être aidé à marcher jusqu'à la chambre au premier étage. Ses doigts caressèrent mélancoliquement la rambarde de bois, repensant au visage pâle de la jeune femme étendue dans le salon, l'imaginant pleine de vie et exécutant le même geste, montant les marches de cet escalier avec une grâce aérienne peu commune chez les mortels… _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?... Pourquoi suis-je à ce point troublé ?_ Il fut tiré sur le côté et Ruiza l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il venait de découvrir. Le brun balaya la pièce de ses yeux rouges avant d'y entrer. Tout y semblait si calme et si reposé… Le papier peint fleuri et jauni sur les murs donnait, malgré son certain âge, un aspect intime et chaleureux, tout comme les meubles étrangers de bois sombre qui trônaient un peu partout contre les murs, semblant veiller sur les occupants de la pièce comme une petite fille sur ses peluches.

Asagi s'allongea sur le lit aux draps blancs comme le lui demandait Ruiza, et le fixa de ses prunelles ardentes tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui et repoussait doucement son bras posé sur sa poitrine pour pouvoir défaire les liens de son bustier de cuir. Asagi laissa échapper un petit râle lorsqu'il écarta les deux côtés de l'habit pour découvrir les blessures qui tâchaient la peau blanche. Ses instincts vampiriques déjà satisfaits, les sentiments affectifs qu'il éprouvait pour le brun rejaillir à la surface et il respira profondément pour se donner le courage de le faire. Il savait que ces blessures là ne cicatriseraient pas avant longtemps, mais il pouvait tout de même les aider avec le seul moyen dont il disposait… Il se pencha sur lui et caressa doucement les plaies de sa langue, avalant le sang qui chaque fois refluait, tandis qu'Asagi crispait ses poings sur les draps, sentant néanmoins sa douleur s'apaiser. _Un vampire qui souffre… On aura tout vu !..._ Ruiza s'appliqua à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas réveiller la souffrance, puis nettoya les abdos avant de récupérer un autre drap qui était posé sur une chaise, plié avec d'autres, et de le déchirer pour en envelopper le torse sanguinolent. Asagi étouffa un cri lorsque Ruiza le souleva, et celui-ci découvrir une dague planté dans son côté, qu'il n'avait pas vu de suite, car elle avait été cachée par le manteau et l'étoffe de dentelle blanche nouée autour de ses hanches.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! s'exclama Ruiza médusé.

- Je…

Asagi se tut, ne voulant pas donner d'explications sans pouvoir défendre sa position en étant si faible. Ruiza appliqua ses longs doigts sur le manche de la dague et tira d'un coup sec tandis qu'Asagi contractait ses muscles pour s'interdire de crier. Il laissa tomber l'arme et se lova contre le côté où les blessures étaient minimes, serrant les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il sentit sur sa nuque la main fraîche et hésitante et ouvrit les yeux pour les lever vers lui.

- N'aie pas peur pour moi… Je te promets de guérir vite.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais Ruiza le savait non convaincu. _Onegai, Asagi…_ _N'abandonne pas… _

**OoOoOoO**

**(1) **Le Destin de la Lune

**Mot de fin :** Bah kaah ? mais nan, pas 'baka' Si vous trouvez ça triste, arrêtez de lire à partir de maintenant, la fin m'a tuée . Allez courage, on continue XD


	2. Je te le promets

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **D  
**Pairing :** Asagi x Ruiza, Hide-Zou x ... Vous verrez x)  
**Disclaimer :** :x  
**Note : **Nyoooh n'alors Kmy, ça t'a plu jusque là? Mouhahaha les mouchoirs à portée de main? Okey let's gooo!  
**Genre :** AU, yaoi, vampirisme, tragédie, drame  
**Chapitre 2 : **_Je te le promets_

**Tsuki no Unmei**

**Chapitre 2 : **_Je te le promets_

Hide-Zou fulminait. Le groupe des poursuivants venait de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine, et chacun regardait à droite à gauche, au cas où ils auraient la chance d'apercevoir deux ombres se faufilant habillement dans l'obscurité… Avec prudence, les chasseurs s'écartèrent un peu de leur chef, craignant sa colère, qui ne tarda pas à éclater.

- Mais kami-sama ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué non ? Bande d'incapables ! Même pas foutus de les prendre en chasse ! Mais qui m'a fichu une bande de bons à rien pareils !

Il tapa rageusement dans le tibia d'un homme qui ne s'était pas poussé avec assez de promptitude, et celui-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur avant qu'Hide-Zou ne lui bâillonne la bouche d'une main ferme.

- Souffre en silence ! siffla-t-il, l'œil brillant de folie.

Les autres se regardèrent craintivement, avec dans les yeux une peur qui leur collait au ventre et faisaient flageoler leurs jambes. Ils le savaient capable de tout. Au début, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment méfiés de lui, mais ils s'étaient bien vite rendu compte qu'il prenait cette histoire de vampire tellement à cœur que son être tout entier ne semblait être maintenu en vie que par le simple désir de mettre un terme à ces nuisances. Ses journées n'étaient consacrées qu'à repérer le refuge des vampires, et la nuit à mettre son plan de traque à exécution. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours réussi à leur échapper, mais cette fois ils avaient bien faillit les avoir… Et Hide-Zou échouait à deux doigts du succès… De quoi le rendre fou.

Il se retourna, le regard fiévreux et le sourire inquiétant.

- Vous allez me fouiller chaque bâtiment, chaque pièce et chaque cave… Retrouvez-les moi !

Personne ne bougea. Enfin après quelques secondes de vive réflexion, l'un d'eux se décida enfin à oser contredire l'ordre.

- Mais… Chef, il fait nuit… Il est plus de minuit maintenant…

Il osa dire tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas… Et même Hide-Zou se devait de remarquer le courage de cet homme filiforme. Néanmoins, ils se devaient tous de coopérer. Il ne voulait pas de mutinerie. Malgré toute la considération qu'il avait pour lui de s'être montré brave, il devait payer pour son insubordination.

Il s'approcha à grand pas de l'homme, lâchant l'autre qui se laissa choir à terre et pleurer contre le sol d'une manière si piteuse qu'Hide-Zou en fut dégoûté. Il se planta devant lui et ne le laissa pas détourner le regard.

- Qu'as-tu dit ! Selon toi, ce serait trop stupide que de continuer les recherches !

Sa colère s'était peu à peu apaisée, et malgré qu'au fond il n'ait pas la moindre envie de s'en prendre à lui, il voyait dans les yeux de l'autre qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Hide-Zou posa la main sur son épaule et serra un peu sa poigne. L'autre grimaça sous la douleur mais ne dit rien. Hide-Zou scruta longtemps ses prunelles sombres et finit par le lâcher, tournant les talons et ordonnant à ses hommes de se regrouper pour rentrer. Lorsqu'il se retourna à un moment donné pour vérifier que tous suivaient, il regarda de nouveau l'homme qui l'avait contredit et qui soutenait son regard sans ciller. _Celui-là est un bon élément,_ pensa-t-il. Et il sourit, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de sensé dans ses rangs.

**OoO**

La porte claqua et Hide-Zou se laissa mollement tomber sur son divan, les bottes dégoulinantes d'eau souillée, ses vêtements sentant une étouffante odeur de sueur, ses doigts engourdis toujours agrippés au manche de son arbalète. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa respiration ralentir. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques heures maintenant, il était en sécurité… Il pourrait s'endormir tranquillement et se réveiller dans l'après-midi, puis le soir il repartirait en chasse. Il les aurait, il en était intimement convaincu.

Il avait laissé le commandement du groupe à Tsunehito, ce jeune homme qui l'avait contredit, et lui avait ordonné d'organiser des recherches dans les quartiers environnants celui où ils les avaient perdus de vue. Il était peu probable qu'ils les retrouvent cette nuit, mais sûrement les suivantes. L'un de ses hommes avait naïvement demandé pourquoi les battues ne s'effectuaient pas le jour, et Hide-Zou lui avait froidement répondu que les vampires ne vivant pas le jour, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils puissent déceler une quelconque marque de leur présence.

Il soupira dans l'ombre de son salon, formant une masse difforme avachie sur le divan, ses pieds pendants dans le vide. Un bruit sourd et métallique résonna dans la pièce et Hide-Zou eut un sursaut avant de comprendre qu'il avait lâché son arme. Sa main droite lui semblait presque insensible tant elle avait été serrée sur le manche de l'arbalète. Il baissa les yeux sur son gant droit et grimaça. Le cuir était comme collé à sa peau. Dès qu'il essayait de bouger les doigts, de cruelles brûlures le lançaient. Il reposa la tête contre le coussin et son regard tomba sur une photographie accrochée au mur opposé. Il pencha la tête et plissa les yeux pour discerner les personnages et se rappela tout à coup avec amertume le jour où elle avait été prise… Ruiza et lui sur les marches d'un temple, souriants et presque insouciants, au temps où ils étaient encore amis…

- Que t'a fait ce monstre… murmura-t-il à haute voix. C'est ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas mis à la porte cette nuit là… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Il passa la main gauche sur son visage et ses paupières fermées, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il étouffa un sanglot et renifla bruyamment avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du carrelage. Des images s'amoncelaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs heureux passés avec Ruiza, de leurs plus grosses bêtises à leurs secrets avoués, tout ça devait presque être oublié… Comment pourrait-il le tuer ? Et pourquoi cet idiot s'interposait-il toujours entre lui et cet Asagi ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'avait pas la force d'anéantir son ami perdu ?...

Il se leva et marcha en traînant le pas jusqu'à l'escalier montant à l'étage, ne prenant même pas le temps de se déchausser, et grimpa d'un pas pesant jusqu'à sa chambre, la tête pleine d'idées noires et le cœur étreint de tristesse…

**OoO**

Lorsque Tsunehito pénétra dans la vaste cave, Hide-Zou attendait assis sur une des chaises qui tenaient encore debout et décroisa lentement les jambes en le fixant dans les yeux. Près de lui se tenait un de ses hommes, qui clignait nerveusement des yeux en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Et bien ?

Tsunehito s'avança, nullement impressionné mais un respect notable dans le regard. Hide-Zou ne s'adressa pas à lui et reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés.

- Où en est-on ?

- Les recherches progressent…

- Je veux des résultats !

Il se leva d'un coup et frappa du poing sur la table à côté de lui. Il se tourna alors vers Tsunehito et le dévisagea longuement, comme s'il attendait de lui une bonne nouvelle.

- J'ai quelque chose de suspect, monsieur…

Les lèvres du châtain s'étirèrent et il lui fit signe de s'approcher encore un peu.

- Une femme ne s'est pas rendue depuis une semaine à l'université où elle exerçait en qualité de professeur d'anglais. Cela coïncide fortement avec les dates et le lieu où nous les avons perdus…

Hide-Zou se glissa vers lui et se stoppa à seulement centimètres de son visage. Tsunehito baissa les yeux sur les fines lèvres de son chef et sentit son souffle sur les siennes. Il déglutit en cachant bien son trouble et replanta ses yeux dans les siens. Hide-Zou pencha la tête et sa bouche frôla sa joue. L'autre frissonna et tenta de rester stoïque.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, Tsunehito…

Il captura une mèche de ses cheveux entre deux doigts et la fit lentement glisser. Tsunehito ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier les frôlements de sa peau sur la sienne. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il eut le temps de voir Hide-Zou chasser l'autre homme et revenir vers lui avec une expression de conspirateur sur le visage.

- Tsune…

Il glissa son visage dans son cou et l'autre passa ses bras autour de sa nuque en l'attirant à lui, sentant sur le bas de son dos ses mains chaudes et blessées qui remontaient sous son tee-shirt. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et la caressa passionnément tout en enserrant sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Ses reins rencontrèrent le bord de la table mais furent amortis par les mains d'Hide-Zou. Il leva une jambe pour la mettre à la hauteur de sa hanche et se décolla un peu pour le regarder.

- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils ressentent quand ils sont ensemble ?... demanda doucement Hide-Zou.

Tsunehito ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de capturer ses lèvres et de se laisser doucement coucher sur la table, accompagné par le buste d'Hide-Zou qui ne voulait pas se décoller du sien.

- Ce sont des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire n'est-ce pas ? Deux vampires ne peuvent pas se faire l'amour comme deux hommes normaux…

Le brun fit une pause, agacé que tous ces actes soient renvoyés aux deux créatures qu'ils chassaient.

- Ils ne sont pas humains, leur plaisir est… malsain…

Il agrippa les hanches d'Hide-Zou et le tira au-dessus de lui, emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans son pantalon.

- Hai… Malsain…

**OoO**

Ruiza poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et avança silencieusement jusqu'au lit où dormait son amant. Son regard glissa sur son visage trop pâle, son torse grièvement blessé qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration saccadée et difficile, ses jambes étendues là comme deux corps morts, et ses mains crispées sur les draps. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa la main sur sa cuisse, le faisant frémir dans son sommeil. Asagi ouvrit à demi les yeux et sourit faiblement en apercevant le beau visage au-dessus de lui.

- Je croyais pourtant que les vampires n'avaient pas droit au paradis… Alors que fais-tu là, tenshi ?

Ruiza se pencha pour déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Shht tu es encore trop épuisé pour parler…

Le brun referma un moment les yeux puis les rouvrit en les tournant vers la fenêtre.

- Quelle heure est-il ?...

- Il fait déjà nuit…

- Oh…

Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant d'ombre. Il sentait à peine son corps. Il ne partait plus chasser avec son bel amant, tout deux lancés dans la nuit, cherchant à planter leurs crocs dans un cou effrayé et innocent… Et depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas fait… _l'amour _? Il soupira puis tourna la tête vers le blond, passant un doigt sur sa joue en levant un bras tremblant vers lui.

- Ruiza… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?...

Celui-ci marqua un temps de surprise avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Je… hai je crois…

- Tu crois ? Mais tu n'en es pas sûr…

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

- Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent je crois…

- Nani ? Mais si, je t'assure… Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu m'aimes…

Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de penser tout le contraire. Asagi s'en rendit compte et lui sourit tendrement.

- Alors… Je t'aime Ruiza.

Le blond releva vivement des yeux un peu mouillés et se pencha à nouveau pour joindre leurs lèvres.

- Moi aussi…

Asagi glissa ses mains contre sa nuque et l'attira doucement à lui. Mais il eut un sursaut lorsque ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui. Ruiza se retira de son étreinte pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai rien senti…

- Menteur…

Asagi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard lorsque Ruiza se leva. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, poussant un peu les volets pour regarder au dehors.

- La nuit est noire…

- L'aube arrivera dans quelques heures, ne ?

- Hai…

- Tu as mangé ?

Comme Ruiza restait muet, il se força à se redresser, contenant tous ses cris de douleur pour ne pas l'alerter.

- Tu dois te nourrir…

- Je dois rester auprès de toi.

- Ruiza, onegai !

Le ton était impérieux, comme s'il lui donnait un ordre. Le blond se retourna et constata qu'Asagi s'était redressé. Il allait répliquer lorsque celui-ci tendit la main devant lui pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- C'est moi le blessé ici, pas toi. Tu ne veux pas risquer de toi aussi tomber en manque d'hémoglobine !

- Mais…

- Non pas de mais ! J'exige que tu prennes soin de toi ! Comment ferais-je dans mon état pour m'occuper de mon amant malade ?...

Ruiza baissa les yeux. _Il a raison… Il a toujours raison… Oh comme j'aimerai que tu es tort parfois… _

- Très bien… Je…

Un bruit à l'extérieur le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Une vingtaine de petites lumière luisaient dans le noir au-dessous des étoiles, jetant de longues traînées de feu dans le reflet des pavés mouillés, avançant petit à petit d'un pas assuré.

- Merde !

Il referma vivement les volets et traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées.

- Nani ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ruiza se retourna et Asagi pu lire dans ses yeux une terreur alarmante.

- Hide-zou… Il est là avec ses hommes, à quelques rues seulement. Ils viennent vers nous. Ils savent où on se cache !

Asagi grogna et posa une jambe hors du lit.

- Reste ici !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis reste ici, Ruiza.

Le blond resta immobile près de la porte et laissa l'autre vampire venir jusqu'à lui, avec dans le regard un profond reproche quant à ce qu'était en train de faire son amant.

- Ecoute… Tu vas t'enfuir.

- HEIN ?

- Ne le prend pas comme ça voyons !

- Mais Asagi, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? M'enfuir ! Seul, sans toi ! Jamais !

Il serra les poings comme Asagi posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé…

- Ruiza… On ne joue plus maintenant.

Son regard était si grave que le blond su que quelque chose de très important allait se dérouler…

- Je n'ai jamais joué, Asagi… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Gomen…

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura, soupirant sous la douce caresse, puis cessa le baiser pour à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux plus fuir. Mes blessures ne cicatriseront jamais.

- Mais si ! Mais bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Ruiza, désespéré.

- Non. Elles sont trop graves. Ruiza… Je suis désolé… Mais tu vas devoir poursuivre seul.

Asagi baissa la tête. L'expression sur le visage de son amant était si douloureuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter d'en être le responsable.

- Tu… tu m'abandonnes ?...

- …

- Tu m'avais promis…

Accablé, il se défit de la légère étreinte du brun et se jeta avec désespoir sur le lit, pleurant amèrement, le visage enfoui dans les draps. Asagi se traîna jusqu'à lui et s'allongea à côté, ses blessures se rouvrant et suintant à nouveau, mais plus rien ne lui importait… que _lui._

- Ruiza…

Il voyait ses épaules tressauter et entendait ses sanglots ininterrompus, il semblait même ne pas respirer tant il pleurait.

- S'il te plait… Promets-moi de t'enfuir…

Ruiza ne répondit pas, mais bien que ses pleurs ne se tussent pas, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots.

- Je ne peux pas… Ne me demande pas ça…

- Si, je te le demande… Fais-le pour moi… Fais-le pour nous…

- Pour nous ? Tu me demandes de t'abandonner ! Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça _pour nous_ !

Il se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

- Je veux que tu vives… Tout est perdu pour moi… Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aider à m'enfuir alors que je sais que je ne tiendrais pas… Ce serait te condamner.

- Et si je veux mourir avec toi ?

Asagi grogna.

- C'est stupide. Stupide et je ne le veux pas.

- Mais c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! Il me semble que c'est à moi de prendre cette décision, non ?

- Je…

Le brun baissa les yeux puis les ferma.

- C'est vrai… Libre à toi de respecter ou non les dernières volontés de ton amant mourrant…

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une _éternité_. Enfin Ruiza posa sa joue mouillée dans le cou d'Asagi et répondit d'une voix chevrotante à peine audible :

- Je la respecterai… Pour toi… Je te le promets.

**OoOoOoO**

**Mot de fin : **Même quand je la relis ça me fait bizarre XD Mais c'est pas encore le chapitre le plus triste à mon goût... Mouhahaha oui je suis sadik là X3


	3. Raison d'être

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **D  
**Pairing :** Asagi x Ruiza  
**Disclaimer :** BIS! Comme le groupe... mouahaha -BLAM-  
**Genre :** AU, yaoi, lemon vampirique, tragédie, drame  
**Note : **Mouhahaha... nan c'est pas vrai, j'écoute pas Dir en Grey pour m'inspirer... XD  
**Chapitre 3 :** _Raison d'être_

**Tsuki no Unmei**

**Chapitre 3 :**_ Raison d'être_

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, à écouter la respiration de l'autre sans vouloir rompre le charme, à savourer une des dernières fois qu'ils se tiendraient innocemment dans les bras, à taire leur souffrance et seulement penser à leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre…

- Ruiza…

Le blond leva des yeux ternes vers son amant.

- Hai ?...

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais qu'on fasse une dernière fois… une dernière fois _l'amour_…

Ruiza aurait voulu pleurer. Il aurait voulu se jeter contre les murs de désespoir, le frapper _lui_ qui était la cause toute entière de son malheur, se crever les yeux même, pour ne plus le voir aussi faible et soumis à son destin…

- Asagi…

Il éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans ses bras, et sa chemise blanche se tâcha du sang de ses plaies. Le brun passa ses mains dans son dos et le serra contre lui, sentant sur sa joue une larme couler. _Pour la première fois, mon amour, je pleure… _

- Ruiza, onegai… Faisons _l'amour_…

Le buste entre ses bras ne cessa pas de tressauter, mais les pleurs de son propriétaire semblèrent être mieux contrôlés. Ruiza prit le visage de l'autre vampire dans ses mains, s'essuyant le sien avec sa manche avant de lui répondre.

- Je ferais tout, tout ce que tu veux…

Il baissa un moment les yeux avant de les relever.

- Tu es si faible… ça pourrait te tuer…

Asagi sourit.

- Alors autant que ce soit toi qui me tue plutôt qu'eux… Bois mon sang, écorche mon corps, noie-toi dans mon essence, une dernière fois… Je veux juste… qu'on s'appartienne… encore…

Ruiza fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche du brun et caressa doucement ses lèvres avant de les embrasser.

- Et toi… Je voudrais que cette fois là soit notre plus belle… Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai avant qu'on se…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa bouche et il ferma les yeux pour faire rouler les larmes. Asagi prit la petite main blanche de son amant dans la sienne et la posa sur sa poitrine.

- Emporte mon âme damnée avec toi… Mon corps est déjà mort de toute façon… Laisse-moi t'offrir le peu de… _vie_ qu'il me reste. Tu seras plus fort, tu seras _nous. _

Disant cela, il se cala sur les coussins et attira son amant à lui, le faisant asseoir sur ses cuisses en glissant sa main sur ses reins. Ruiza déboutonna sa propre chemise et plongea son regard dans celui d'Asagi.

- Et moi je me donnerai à toi pour un dernier instant… Je t'appartiendrai encore une fois… Une dernière fois…

- Hoshi no… Fais-nous _vivre_…

Les canines d'Asagi s'approchèrent lentement du torse du blond et coururent sur sa peau, faisant naître de petits sillons de sang que Ruiza prit plaisir à sentir se tracer, observant les yeux mi-clos son amant lécher ses nouvelles blessures, puis renouveler son geste et couvrir son torse de plaies tandis qu'il commençait à gémir de plaisir, suçotant doucement ses tétons sans leur faire de mal. Ruiza se pencha à son tour et mordit dans ses lèvres avec avidité, les écorchant et les mordant, appliquant de vifs coups de langue qui parfois se faisaient plus appuyés, puis fit promener ses doigts sur la jugulaire battante. L'envie montait en lui, une envie de goûter encore un peu plus au sang qui avait chatouillé ses papilles, une envie de se laisser aller _en_ lui, avec lui, de partager ce plaisir sanguin… Ses mains remontèrent sur ses hanches, les serrèrent contre son bassin, leurs torses se touchèrent, s'étreignirent, et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, tandis que leurs canines se mouvaient lentement vers leurs cous… Asagi ne sentait plus la douleur de ses blessures. Tout son être ne désirait plus que de s'offrir à lui. Il allait cesser d'exister une fois qu'ils se sépareraient, alors il voulait profiter au maximum de ce dernier instant, de ce dernier échange…

Sa langue caressa la peau tendre et ses longues dents pénétrèrent mollement en elle, tandis qu'il sentait dans son propre cou la morsure de son amant. Le sang coula doucement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et réchauffa l'intérieur de sa bouche avant de glisser dans son gosier, caressant les parois rosâtres, les faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il frôla le torse ensanglanté de son amant du bout des doigts, l'entendit soupirer de bien-être tandis que des gémissements de plus en plus forts accompagnaient les bruits de succion. Leurs chaleur respectives se répandaient l'un dans l'autre, dansaient à l'intérieur de leurs corps, leur redonnant un souffle de cette vie à laquelle les vampires n'avaient pas droit…

Les cuisses de Ruiza se resserrèrent autour de lui tandis que ses mains passaient dans son dos pour le coller à lui, le caressant, admirant la douceur et la fraîcheur dont était faite sa peau blanche. Il fut prit d'une certaine mélancolie à l'idée de ne plus jamais l'avoir à ses côtés… Mais il chassa cette idée bien trop tentante… Il ne voulait pas se sentir torturé alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour… Non, pas maintenant… Pour l'instant, il devait profiter… De leur dernière _danse_… Il accéléra le rythme de ses aspirations, sentant sous ses doigts le corps de _son_ autre trembler de plaisir, agrippé à lui dans cette jouissance montante qui menaçait de les envahir tous les deux… Le sang se mêlait sur leurs corps, poissait leurs cheveux, tâchait les draps qui n'avaient à présent presque plus rien de blanc...

Leur frénésie s'accrut encore lorsque Ruiza commença à frotter inconsciemment son bassin contre celui d'Asagi, puis son buste contre le sien, désirant tant cette sensation de l'avoir tout entier, de le posséder autant physiquement par ses crocs planté dans sa chair et son sang dans sa bouche, que mentalement dans la rencontre subtile que vivaient leurs esprits, fusionnés ensemble pour la durée de cet échange. Ils s'épuisaient à donner et à savourer leur besoin de sang, leur besoin mutuel de l'autre. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées, entrecoupées de râles et de gémissements rauques, et d'un bruit qui aurait paru écoeurant à un humain, mais qui pour eux n'était que la mélodie de leur amour...

Un plaisir intense les submergea et les enleva à leur situation actuelle désespérée pour les transporter ailleurs, dans un autre monde où leur amour n'avait pas de limite, où ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer sans être pourchassés, où leurs corps emmêlés n'avaient plus le poids de cet état de créature déshumanisée... L'extase poussa Ruiza à rejeter la tête en arrière, et à se détacher de se compagnon, la bouche ouverte et ensanglantée sur un long gémissement tandis que son regard croisait celui d'Asagi, vitreux et embué, emporté par la vague de jouissance qui les maintenait toujours unis même après ne plus avoir leurs crocs plantés l'un dans l'autre...

**OoO**

Les deux silhouettes mues en une seule se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, la plus fine glissant sur le côté droit de l'autre sans pour autant détacher ses doigts enlacés. Asagi reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, tandis que Ruiza appuyait sa joue sur sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur son front et attendit que leurs souffles courts reprennent un rythme normal, peinant à reprendre pied dans la dure réalité dans laquelle ils se devaient de revenir...

- Arigato, koibito...

Ruiza leva les yeux vers lui, battant des paupières avant de comprendre la réelle signification de ce remerciement. Il se redressa un peu et lécha doucement le sang qui maculait le menton de son amant. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre, pour sûrement apercevoir la tête claire d'Hide-Zou conduisant ses hommes vers le fruit de leur traque... Non il ne voulait pas le laisser, il ne voulait pas partir... Mais il avait promis... Il _lui _avait promis...

- Ruiza... Rhabille-toi, onegai...

Le blond le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reboutonner sa chemise. Il était maculé de sang mais peu lui importait. Il venait de retoucher terre. Sans un mot, il réajusta ses vêtements et se glissa hors du lit. Il se tint debout immobile, refusant de bouger, la tête tournée vers la porte comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un homme armé d'une arbalète...

- Tu partirais sans me dire au revoir ?... murmura la voix d'Asagi dans son dos.

Il crut d'abord que Ruiza n'avait pas entendu, peut être trop perdu dans ses pensées, mais lorsqu'il vit ses épaules s'affaisser et entendit ses reniflements même discrets, il regretta ses mots. Il grimaça, également parce que ses cruelles blessures se rappelaient à lui, et son corps épuisé n'avait plus assez de force pour se lever. Néanmoins sa seule volonté, malgré sa profonde lassitude, lui donna le courage de venir faire face au visage larmoyant du jeune blond.

- J'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de mon existence avec toi, Ruiza. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches...

Il voulut redresser le menton de son amant mais celui-ci garda les yeux toujours rivés sur le même point.

- Je n'ai jamais connu de sentiment aussi fort que celui qui m'animait et m'anime encore aujourd'hui...

Toujours ce silence et ce mutisme.

- J'aurai voulu qu'on disparaisse ensemble de ce monde, sincèrement... Mais le sort semble en décider autrement...

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un grand bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ruiza refusait toujours de le regarder. Asagi se sentit soudainement complètement démuni, abattu, désespéré devant l'attitude de celui qu'il aimait tant...

- Est-ce que tu entends ce que je dis ?...

- Je l'entends, Asagi...

Enfin il répondait ! Il commençait à douter de réentendre un jour le son de sa voix.

- Je l'entends... Tu te confesses avant le grand saut ?

Sa réflexion lui coupa le souffle. Il recula, étourdi par l'amertume de son ton.

- Ruiza je...

Il passa sa main sur son visage pour chasser la douleur qui s'y dessinait.

- Je voulais simplement que tu saches à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tu comptais pour moi...

- Et tu crois que ça me fait du bien de savoir ça ?

Il le regardait à présent, mais Asagi n'arrivait pas bien à discerner ce qui se mêlait dans le reflet de ses yeux bleus.

- Tu me demandes de t'abandonner, tu sais que ça m'ait horrible de promettre de faire une chose pareille, et juste après tu me déballes tes sentiments... Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu veux me faire mal ? Me détruire un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà ?...

Deux traînées brillantes s'échappèrent de ses yeux ouverts, aussitôt suivies par d'autre ; elles glissèrent sur ses joues d'albâtres, épousèrent leurs rondeurs, avant de terminer leur course sur le plancher. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait pleurer aujourd'hui ?...

- Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé que tu le prennes comme ça...

- Comment aurais-je dû le prendre ? Asagi, tu es ma raison d'être, le cœur qu'il manque à mon être... Si tu disparaît, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Et après tout cela m'ait bien égal, si tu n'es plus là je ne vois aucune raison de continuer à errer de la sorte...

Asagi se mordit violement la lèvre et le contempla tristement.

- Je n'aurai pas dû... Oh non je n'aurai jamais dû...

- Nani ?...

- Te forcer à devenir comme moi, tout ça par égoïsme...

Ruiza s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça, ne se souciant pas du sang sur sa chemise, embrassa ses lèvres blessées, fit danser sa langue dans sa bouche, caresser amoureusement son palais et ses canines, tout en mêlant une nouvelle fois ses doigts aux siens.

- Ne dis plus rien... Ma vie avant ça était certes moins dangereuse, mais d'un ennui extrême... Je n'avais pas de but, pas de destinée... Je ne savais pas quoi faire de moi... Avec toi j'ai appris ce qu'étaient réellement la vie et la mort, j'ai appris à aimer aussi et j'ai découvert une autre façon de faire l'amour avec celui que j'aimais... Ne faire plus qu'un avec toi c'était... merveilleux...

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ils restèrent plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Asagi se mette à sourire.

Mais en bas les hommes d'Hide-Zou s'activaient à vouloir fracasser une porte déjà vulnérable, quoi que barricadée avec les moyens du bord. Ils les tirèrent de leur rêverie quelque peu engourdissante et le brun repoussa doucement son amant.

- Pars, maintenant...

- Non ! Pas encore !...

Il se jeta dans ses bras avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'accrochant à lui de toute sa force, pleurant une dernière fois dans ses bras. Asagi déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses paupières mouillées.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu... On se retrouvera, mon amour... On sera de nouveau ensemble... Je te le promets...

Ruiza resserra encore plus son étreinte avant de se laisser mollement enlevé de ce corps enivrant.

- Asagi je...

Celui-ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime Ruiza, je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

Vivement, il le poussa devant lui dans le couloir et lui prit la main en avançant péniblement jusqu'à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le derrière de la rue. Il l'ouvrit prestement et posa ses mains sur les reins du blond pour le forcer à avancer. Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus capable de retenir ses sanglots. Tout son corps tremblait en s'accrochant à lui.

- Ruiza, onegai...

Son regard se fit suppliant, et le blond jeta un coup d'œil à la vitre ouverte avant de le regarder une dernière fois, emplissant les yeux du brun de larmes, voyant tout cet amour dans ceux de son amant.

- Je t'aime Asagi...

Il se laissa glisser par l'ouverture et dans un bruit d'étoffe, se fondit dans la nuit.

Asagi referma la fenêtre et s'écroula au pied du mur, le visage noyé de souffrance, déchiré de ne pas avoir pu vivre davantage avec lui... _On s'était promis... pour l'éternité..._ La porte au rez-de-chaussée céda, et dans un fracas épouvantable, des cris s'élevèrent jusqu'à lui sans qu'il y soit sensible. En bas, les hommes découvraient avec épouvante le corps rigide de l'européenne qui n'avait pas pourri, et gisait toujours sur le tapis du salon. Il entendit un vague grognement de haine, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et murmura une dernière fois le nom de son amant, alors que dans l'escalier se précipitait le bruit de pas grondant et mécontent, puis il sentit une ombre se profiler au-dessus de lui ; il leva lentement la tête vers elle et devina les yeux blancs et cruels d'Hide-Zou posés sur lui. La pointe de l'arbalète se posa sur sa poitrine et Asagi ne désira plus qu'une chose, qu'il tire enfin pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

- Et l'homme terrassa la bête.

Un éclair déchira la nuit alors que Ruiza longeait la rangée de maison collées les unes aux autres, le pas de sa course était léger et rapide, mais quelque chose le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où il venait et fixa le point brillant qu'était la fenêtre avec le reflet de la Lune. Il sentit que quelque chose venait de disparaître en lui. Quelque chose comme... Sa _raison d'être_...

**OoOoOoO**

**Mot de fin : **A vous de voir, mais j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi beau.. -BLAM- bah oui je me lance des fleurs XD Nan j'attends pas de reviews, mon texte c'est pas d'la super qualité, j'attend juste une grimace ou un sourire, ou même des larmes sur votre visage... Que ça vous fasse qq chose et c'est tout.


	4. Kuro Ningyô

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **D  
**Pairing** : Asagi x Ruiza, Hide-Zou x Tsunehito(?)  
**Disclaimer :** :x  
**Genre :** AU, yaoi, vampirisme, tragédie, drame, petit peu de lemon humain XD  
**Chapitre 4 :** Kuro ningyô

**Tsuki no Unmei**

**Chapitre 4 : **_Kuro Ningyô _**(1)**

Le vent soufflait doucement et faisait onduler les cheveux blonds autour de son beau visage trop pâle. Son pas n'était pas hésitant, plutôt mécanique, comme la démarche d'un pantin qui ne sait pas trop où il va. Ses habits étaient en majorité de couleur noire, seuls quelques lambeaux blancs s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes comme s'ils caressaient leurs formes avant d'être à nouveau chassés par les courants d'air. Ses épaules étaient à demi voûtées et ses yeux ne regardaient rien en particulier. Son visage était fermé, aucune émotion ne s'y lisait, que la fatigue qui soulignait ses yeux de cernes violacés. Son corps était trop vieux par rapport à l'âge qu'il semblait avoir. Il faisait un pas devant l'autre le long du chemin de terre brune parsemée de feuilles mortes qui se dessinait sur le sol du parc. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il ne savait pas non plus comment il y était arrivé, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait fini de se poser des questions. Son comportement était toujours le même, chaque jour il dormait allongé sur le lit aux draps de soie rouge, fixant le plafond d'un œil vide quand il se réveillait, et attendait que la lumière du jour baisse pour sortir à l'air libre. La nuit, il partait se nourrir, tuait sans volonté, buvant le sang qui s'échappait du cou de ses victimes d'une muette indifférence, ne cherchant pas à effrayer ni à rassurer le regard paniqué qui se dardait sur lui quand il se montrait. Il n'avait plus goût pour rien, il ne ressentait plus rien, il ne pensait plus, il effectuait simplement des tâches répétitives sans aucun entrain, comme si l'être vivant qu'il était n'était en réalité qu'une poupée, sans personnalité, sans _vie_, jetée sur l'échiquier de l'existence sans avoir été finie **(2)**. Sa porcelaine était ébréchée, et la couleur de ses joues n'était pas rosée...

La nuit était tombée rapidement, se mouvant silencieusement dans les rues de Tokyo, l'enveloppant de ses ombres siamoises, dansant aux pieds des réverbères et des immeubles illuminés, tandis que lui continuait de marcher, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter... Il voulait que cette nuit soit la dernière. Mais combien de fois déjà l'avait-il désiré ? Il ne comptait plus les fois où seul devant la silhouette de sa souffrance, il avait demandé la mort... Juste pour _le_ retrouver... _Où es-tu maintenant ?... _Il leva la tête vers le ciel, mais la pollution empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Il ferma alors les yeux et se remémora comme les nuits étaient étoilées quand il regardait dans _ses _yeux... _Tu me manques tant... _Il courba le cou et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'il n'ait l'impression de les verser. Il ne contrôlait plus sa vie, plus sa tête, plus son corps... _Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller m'enfoncer une dague en argent dans la poitrine ?... _Sa promesse. Asagi avait voulu jusqu'au bout que lui, Ruiza, vive, il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Quel droit avait-il d'ignorer son dernier cadeau ? _Mais pourquoi m'obliger à continuer d'errer si je dois passer l'éternité seul, sans toi ?... _Il serra les poings et enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. _Je ne peux plus... Je suis désolé... _Il se mit à courir, volant presque au-dessus du sol tant son pas était léger, traversa le parc en sortant du chemin, les branches griffaient son visage mais il n'avait pas de sensation. Il n'entendait que son souffle et le pas de sa course, bousculant volontairement les gens devant lui, fonçant droit devant, là où ses pieds le menaient. Il traversa les routes sans s'arrêter, provoquant la colère des conducteurs qui pilaient pour l'éviter, mais ne prit même pas le temps d'entendre leurs insultes. Dans sa tête, il courait dans un couloir sombre où des entités se mouvaient pour l'empêcher d'avancer, mais il voyait au loin une petite lumière qui l'appelait et le guidait, l'incitant à la rejoindre. Alors il courait vers cette lumière, sans savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment et d'où elle venait, courait sans s'essouffler, courait pour oublier, s'enivrer de la vitesse...

La lueur se rapprochait petit à petit, alors il allongea davantage le pas, les bras battant l'air pour l'aider à progresser, et quand il tendit la main, elle était là, à sa portée... Soudain tout disparut, et il se trouva debout devant la porte d'une bâtisse qu'il avait déjà vue bien souvent dans ses rêves... Ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Dans un lointain passé il avait forcé cette entrée, pour permettre à son amant et lui d'y prendre refuge... Cette maison était celle de la jeune européenne blonde à qui il avait arraché la vie...

Sa main retomba à son côté, et il hésita avant de la poser sur la poignée et de doucement appuyer et pousser. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis, et dès qu'il posa le pied dans le couloir, les souvenirs lui sautèrent au visage. D'abord étourdi par leur violence, il recula, puis se récria et se décida à avancer davantage. Il se figea lorsqu'il découvrit dans le salon, non pas la même disposition que du temps de la jeune femme, mais des meubles qui lui semblaient avoir déjà vus quelque part... A quelques exceptions près. Il tendit l'oreille, discernant à l'étage de petits bruits étouffés. Curieux, il monta les escaliers sans bruit, crispant sa main sur la rambarde, se souvenant avec mélancolie que son amant avait exécuté le même geste quelques temps avant sa disparition...

Les bruits s'amplifièrent petit à petit, mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre dans laquelle il se souvenait qu'Asagi et lui avait connu leur dernier moment de plaisir... Avant de revenir à la douleur de la séparation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de pénétrer à nouveau dans cette pièce, mais il était curieux de savoir qui avait bien pu s'y installer en sachant qu'il y avait eu un meurtre... Et une extermination de vampire. Quelque chose attira son attention vers la gauche. Au pied du mur, il y avait comme une aura... Une sorte de présence morte qui semblait flotter à cet endroit précis. Il fit jouer ses doigts dans l'air et caressa le papier peint où il semblait y avoir la trace d'une tâche qu'on avait vivement effacée. Il se sentit envahit par cette étrange sensation, elle s'insinua en lui, il la respira avidement, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il reconnu en cette essence la trace de la fin brutale de la _vie_ de son amant. Il porta une main à sa bouche et tomba à genoux, appuyé contre le bas du mur, mouillant à nouveau ses joues de pluie. Il sanglota doucement, se recroquevillant à l'endroit où il devinait qu'Asagi s'était affaissé pour attendre la _mort_, lorsque un petit cri parvint à ses oreilles et le força à se relever. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et s'approcha à nouveau de la porte de la chambre non fermée qu'il poussa du bout du pied. La surprise lui fit perde ses moyens.

Hide-Zou était agenouillé entre les cuisses d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux trop ronds et au visage trop féminin, qui écartait les bras et cambrait son dos nu tandis que son ancien ami bougeait lascivement contre son bassin. Les gémissements de l'un et les grognements de l'autre l'écoeurèrent. Ils faisaient l'amour dans _leur_ lit à eux, celui qui avait auparavant appartenu à l'européenne et que les deux vampires avaient étrenné, tâchant les draps qui le recouvrait de leurs sangs, construisant autour de ce simple meuble une histoire d'amour désespéré qui s'était fini dans le couloir, au bas de ce mur à la vielle tapisserie qui portait encore la trace du _meurtre._

Il vit Hide-Zou donner de plus violents coups de reins, chacun lui arrachant un long râle de plaisir, tandis que son compagnon se tordait et haletait son nom.

- AaaaAaaAaAAAAAh ! Hide-ZoooOOOUUU ! Continuuuuuuue !

Ruiza était médusé devant le spectacle. Il se tenait d'une main au mur pour se soutenir, ployant sous le poids de sa souffrance et de ce qu'il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas la force de regarder ailleurs. Alors il vit Hide-Zou donner un dernier coup de hanches et rejeter la tête en arrière en lâchant un long cri profond et guttural, tandis que celui dont il ne connaissait pas le nom se tendait en criant son plaisir sans le cacher. Hide-Zou retomba entre les cuisses écartées et se retira en s'allongeant sur l'autre l'embrassant à pleine bouche en l'étreignant. Suffoquant, Ruiza ne pu en supporter davantage, étourdi et sensiblement triste devant la vue de ces deux corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu as enfin compris ce que moi j'éprouvais pour lui...

Sa voix lui parut étonnement cassée et rauque lorsqu'elle s'éleva dans l'air occupé quelques instants auparavant par des exclamations de plaisir. Hide-Zou se retourna en se redressant et Tsunehito tira vivement sur le drap pour cacher leur virilité.

- Rui... Ruiza !

- Ne fais pas semblant d'être surpris. Tu savais que je reviendrais un jour ou l'autre.

Il déglutit et s'avança vers le lit, où les deux amants coupables lui semblaient si vulnérables. Il posa un regard glacial sur les créatures insignifiantes qu'il aurait pu briser d'un coup de crocs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici... ?

Hide-Zou ne semblait nullement en colère contre lui. Et cela décupla son amertume. Il aurait préféré voir de la haine dans ces yeux noisette, la même que celle qu'il avait vouée à Asagi. Ruiza ne répondit pas de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir à sa plus proche pensée.

- Te tuer, je pense.

Il darda ses yeux bleus sur l'autre et retroussa ses babines en une grimace terrifiante qui laissa échapper un couinement de peur à Tsunehito. Hide-Zou recula instinctivement et tâtonna autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à tomber sur le contact froid de son arbalète.

- Tu ne vas pas te défendre ? Oh, tu me déçois...

- Ruiza non, ne... ne fais pas ça...

- Et pourquoi aurais-je de la pitié ? Tu as détruis mon existence, tu as anéanti celui que j'aimais, et tu as pris un malin plaisir à me savoir en liberté, devant vivre avec le poids de son absence... Tout est de ta faute, Hide-Zou, et tu vas payé pour ça.

Il attrapa violement sa nuque et releva la tête pour prendre de l'élan, mais quelque chose le frappa à la poitrine et il relâcha sa poigne pour baisser les yeux sur le manche de la dague qui dépassait. Il se tourna vers Tsunehito qui le regardait avec curiosité.

- C'est bien, toi au moins tu as su défendre celui que tu aimais...

Il recula en trébuchant et arracha l'arme d'un coup, fit danser la lame devant ses yeux et souriant en admirant le sang goûter sur le sol. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et le lécha en fermant les yeux à demi, écorchant sa langue au passage.

- Ce sang n'est pas seulement celui de mes victimes... Il était en lui aussi... Nous avons si souvent mêler notre sang, que maintenant il fait parti de moi... Je ne voudrais pas en perdre...

Il sourit, du sourire de celui qui a perdu la raison, et se traîna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il tomba sur le côté et glissa le long du mur, laissant une longue traînée sanguinolente sur la tapisserie, sa main cherchant une quelconque prise pour se retenir. Il était adossé au même endroit que son amant lorsque la flèche avait transpercé sa poitrine. Ruiza sentit cela et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer alors qu'un filet de sang lui coulait de la bouche, se mêlant au liquide lacrymal. Il sentit le froid envahir ses membres, le pénétrer jusqu'aux os, et une forte odeur lui sauter aux narines. Il comprit lorsqu'il essaya de parler aux deux hommes qui le regardaient muettement agoniser, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et que le sang lui gicla à gros bouillons d'entre ses lèvres.

- Je vais enfin le rejoindre... Enfin le retrouver... Comme ton absence m'a fait mal mon amour...

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, comme s'il pouvait voir Asagi se pencher vers lui, et laissa sa tête s'affaisser mollement contre le mur, son corps agité quelques instants encore de spasmes alors que de la fumée sans teinte s'échappait de tout son être et l'enveloppait doucement, le consumant lui-même. Elle virevolta devant ses yeux qui perdirent leur couleur et se voilèrent, n'incarnant plus que deux billes éteintes, et alors la poupée ne fut plus qu'un jouet cassé gisant sur le sol, désarticulée et morte, que le souffle de vie qui s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes murmura en disparaissant : _Je m'envole vers toi... _

**OoOoOoO**

**(1) **Poupée noire

**(2)** J'adooore cette phrase ! Ce chapitre est bourré de phrases philosophiques XD

**Mot de fin :** Permettez que j'aille chercher un mouchoir ? Oui j'écris des choses ignobles, et alors ? C'est pas pour autant que j'y suis insensible ! Bref, je me suis fait bobo au kokoro en écrivant ça XD J'espère que la fic vous a plu... Ce chapitre est très court mais bon... lol Nous voici donc à la fin... Je dédie cette fic à Kmy, comme promis lool Mais aussi à ma Saki, qu'adore les vampires :P Gros kisu à vous deux!


End file.
